Harry Potter and the New Student
by Buddy Star
Summary: OK the name is corny, but the story's not. There's a new student at Hogwarts, Year 5, but how can that be?


As sunlight filled the room, Harry woke with a start. He had been having a very odd dream. A muggle had been trying to get into Hogwarts. This was very unseemly indeed, for all muggles saw when they looked at the magnificent castle was a broken down old building that was about to collapse. Obviosly, that was not what this muggle saw.  
Harry tried to stop the muggle with a simple freezing spell his friend Hermione had taught him, but it did not work. The spell seemed to have hit Hogwarts itslef instead. With an allmighty creeking noise, the castle crumbled and fell. Hogwarts had so many spells in it's walls that pieces of walls and ceiling started flying evrywhere. The muggle disapeared just as Harry's legs were crushed by a ten foot marble pillar. With an 'oomph' he fainted.  
And that's when Harry woke up. He looked down at his oddly aching feet. There sat three large brown owls (one, Harry recognized was from the school owlery) and one small owl named Pig, who was at a very rare moment being still. Each owl carried a large parcel with a different colored envelope on top. Harry untied the parcels from all the owls' legs and told them to stay until he replied.   
The first package Harry chose to open was square in shape and had a radient pink envelope. The letter (in very need print) read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy 15th birthday! I hope you are thouroghly enjoying it. Ron and I went shoppong together in Hogsmeade over the break and we saw the perfect thing for you! It's from both of us. Have a very Happy birthday. See you at school!  
Your Friends,  
Hermione and Ron  
P.S. Expect a gift from Mrs. Weasley as well. SHe's bakeing them now and they smell delicoise!  
  
Harry put the card aside and opened the gift. Inside was a board game, but not the kind you find in the muggle world. It was a miniature version of a Quiditch field in a glass box. It was covered in thick glass and had three large hoops at either end. Fourteen miniature Quiditch players flew in position above the field. Taped to the side of the glass box was a booklet of instrutions. On the cover it read "Magical Quiditch in Your Own Home (gurenteed fun for the whole family!)"  
Harry, very pleased with the gift, put it next to his bed and reached for the next parcal. Attached to this one was a dark blue envelope with a green and red dragon on it. Inside, the letter was stamped with the same dragon. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy, HAPPY Birthday. Finally fifteen! Right now I am visiting the sites (do not worry, in disgiuse) I am at one of the many great dragon reserves. I will not tell you which, in case this letter is misplaced. The dragons here are wonderful. ALl diffrent shapes and sizes! Anyway, I couldn't get you much of a gift with all the people around but I hope you like it. By th way, Harry be careful. He's still out there.  
Sincerly,  
Sirius   
Harry read the note again. It was great to here that Sirius was enjoying himslef, but he was still worrying too much. By "he" Sirius had meant Voldemort. A wizard who had gone as bad as a wizard could and was back to his full power. There had been no signs of Voldemort anywhere this summer though. Nothing on the muggle news, and nothing in the Daily Prophet. (a wizard newspaper that Hermione had been sending him) Harry was not at all conerned at the moment.  
He reached for his package. It was rounded on top, but flat on the bottem. He wondred what it could be, as he undid the wrapping.  
Inside was a crystal-like ball. It was standing on a red platform that was swirled with green and purple. As Harry shook the ball, the foggy mist inside cleared and he saw five small dragons, all flying in place. Under each was the dragons name. A Chinese Fireball, an Artic Snowbeast, a Norweigion Ridgeback, a Swedish Shortsnout, and a Hungarian Horntail looked at him silently. Hagrid would have loved it. Harry placed the globe next to the Quiditch game and oped the sweet smelling orange card. It said:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry Dear! Hope you're enjoying it. I hope you enjoy the sweats. (make sure your cousin doesn't eat any) Dumbledore said you could come and stay near the end of the summer, so I'll contact you about it soon.  
Lots of Love,  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
The box beside it contained three small cakes, four cream puffs, and a large slice of chocolate fudge. Harry picked up a cake and took a large bite. It tasted absolutely delicouse. Dudley and the rest of the family had been forced to be puty on a diet since Dudley had outgrown all the school uniforms. They had been on the diet since last year, but Dudley didn't seemed to have lost a pound.  
The fourth package, Harry was sure who it was from. He could tell from the untidy scrawl before he even read the stapled-on note. It was yellow and said:  
  
Dear Harry  
Happy Bithday! Have a good one. (if you can with those muggles) I'll be seeing you!  
Hagrid  
  
The package was rectangular. Harry hoped it wasn't another aniomal book. The one he had gotten from Hagrid last year nearly bit his hand off! Unwrapping the very top, it unfortunatly seemed to be. Harry quikly unwrapped the rest and dropped it. The book didn't wiggle, squirm, or snap. It actually looked quite normal. Harry dared to touch it. He turned it around so he could read the cover. "Famouse Witches and Wizards" it was called. It seemed harmless. Harry opened the front cover and a note fell out., It said "Harry, turn to page 340". He did so and on the page was a large, twinkling picture of himself.   
"Harry Potter"  
Conquered the dark lord... more than one time!!!  
Harry was eahger to read more, but at that moment, he heard his uncle Vernon get up. Uncle Vernon hated spells and withchery more than any person Harry new. Harry silently gathered up the cakes and presents and hid them under the loose bored under his bed. He got back into bed and shut off the light. Taking off his glasses he fell into sleep. 


End file.
